Traditional communication devices require a signal to be processed through a transmission source of a transmission system. Systems such as the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), or those using multiple access techniques such as TDMA (time division), CDMA (code division), and FDMA (frequency division), use multiplexing techniques to combine multiple analog or digital signals. They require a transmission source, such as a cellular tower or wi-fi network, to transfer signals (e.g. voice and/or data) to and from a particular telephone, computer or other communication device. The increased usage of mobile devices and bandwidth is known to place a strain on existing systems. Voice and data coverage may also be impeded in urban areas, for example by large glass, concrete and steel structures, or in rural areas, for example resulting from long distances from a transmission source. As such, there is a need for apparatuses and methods for enhancing the ability to transmit and receive signals in such areas by communication devices.
The signal strength received by a communication device may be a function of a number of factors including the magnitude of the transmission field (e.g. the power behind transmissions at the transmission source) and the distance from the transmission source. Weak signal strength (as observed at a particular communication device) may be caused by distance, interference or other factors which degrade, alter, or disrupt signal transmission to an end user. Interference may include electromagnetic interference, co-channel or cross talk, cell breathing or reduction in signal-to-noise ratio, which may degrade the signal or make the signal difficult to recognize. An alternate approach to reduce disruption of voice and data transmission is desirable.